Nightmares
by RedtheWriter
Summary: After a frightful experience, Kurt needs Blaine's help to get over his horrific nightmares  oneshot


Kurt was in a good mood, or at least _had_ been in a good mood before he went to Biology class. They were beginning their final project: mapping the brain. They would receive a partner, and had to write an essay, and make a model of the brain, but Kurt wasn't worried about the work, he was worried that he would get a horrible partner. He hoped to get Mercedes, Arty, or maybe Finn. Alas, they all received other partners. Kurt stopped paying attention. He snapped back to reality when he heard his name called.

"Kurt Hummel and Dave Karofsky." Kurt couldn't help a small groan. Perfect, he would have to do the project with Karofsky.

"Now go sit next to your partner and start planning!" his teacher commanded. There was only about two minutes to the bell, so there was no time to plan. By the time the bell rang, Karofsky had only begun to speak. He changed what he was saying in the middle of his sentence.

"So what's Th- never mind, come by my house this weekend, we'll plan there." He scribbled on a piece of scrap paper and handed it to Kurt.

That weekend, Kurt took the bus to Karofsky's house. It was a simple white house. Kurt rang the doorbell apprehensively. Dave answered the door.

"hey." He seemed nervous as well. He invited Kurt in.

"Hi." Kurt said, following him inside the small house. They went right up the stairs and into Dave's bedroom. Kurt didn't know why they couldn't just plan in the living room. Karofsky's room was a mess. There was paper all over everything. Not to mention lots of football equipment. Karofsky moved a bunch of stuff out of the way, and pulled a table alongside his bed. Kurt looked about the room again; there was not a chair in sight. He sat gingerly on Karofsky's bed, like he was afraid it would bite him. Karofsky sat down next to him, placing his Biology book on the low table. Kurt copied him, opening his book to chapter 16: The Brain.

"The first part of the project is to write an essay," Kurt began, wishing he was somewhere else. "So I think the best part of the brain to target is the parts of the brain that deal with feelings and translating them into actions." Kurt stared at the book, waiting for Dave to answer.

"It's good that you understand this, I have no idea what the book talks about at all." Karofsky smiled anxiously. He sat forward, flipping through the book. He came to section of the brain's dealing with feelings. "I think that a feeling to an action is a good idea. Maybe we could state hypothetical situations and how the brain deals with them?"

Kurt was surprised, Karofsky was smarter then he gave him credit for. "Good idea. Now, on to the model. What should we make it out of?"

"Clay?"

"Not completely: I will be too heavy."

"Cover a foam base with clay to make detail?"

"Yeah, that'll work." Karofsky sat back, placing his hand on top of Kurt's on the mattress. Kurt pulled his hand away, trying not to blush. He looked over at Karofsky, who met his gaze. Kurt saw something in Dave's eyes. Not adoration, more… wicked. Kurt looked away. He was imagining these things. He had to be. He bent over the book again, trying to distract himself. In the corner of his eye, he saw Karofsky stand up. Dave went to the wall, turning on the light. When he sat back down, he was closer then before. To close. Kurt scooted down the bed, away from Karofsky. Kurt flinched when he felt Karofsky's hand on his shoulder.

"You seem tense Kurt." Karofsky's voice was low, like he didn't anyone but Kurt to hear. His hand that was not on Kurt's shoulder came up behind Kurt's head as Karofsky pulled him close and into a kiss. Kurt wanted to be let go. He couldn't move, as if he were in a hypnotic state. He collected himself, bringing his arms up and trying to push Karofsky away. He only managed a moment of parted lips where his used his breath to say

"Stop." Karofsky didn't, he came right back, pushing Kurt forcefully back. Kurt hated the feeling of being trapped; held down by Karofsky. He pushed away again, getting another moment away

"No." Kurt felt so weak. He could not defend himself. He thought of Blaine, what he would do. Kurt tried one last push away, not pushing Karofsky off him, but pulling out of his grip. Kurt stood, shouldering his bag. He nearly ran from the room. He heard Karofsky following him, and instantly was fearful. He pulled out his phone, dialing the most familiar number there. He held the phone to his ear, already out of the house. He slowed, waiting for the other end to pick up. He didn't stop though; he kept walking down the street, fearful tears falling down his smooth cheeks. Finally, he heard a familiar voice on the phone.

"Hey Kurt, what's up?" Blaine asked with his infectious optimism.

"Can you come get me?" Kurt tried to keep himself under control.

"Yeah," Blaine sobered "Where are you?" after hearing the address he told Kurt "I'll be there as fast as I can, don't move."

"Okay." Kurt hung up. He saw Karofsky standing about ten feet away.

"Kurt, I'll drive you home-"

"No!" Kurt retreated down the street farther, not wanting to go to far away, for fear Blaine would be unable to find him.

"Come on, at least hear me out." Karofsky took a step forward. Kurt didn't answer him, he didn't move either. They just stood there until, thankfully, Blaine drove up. Kurt hurried to the car, opening the door and sliding in as quickly as possible. Blaine drove off, watching Kurt from the corner of his eye. A block away, he stopped the car, turning the Kurt.

"Kurt?" he asked carefully. "What happened?" Kurt's shoulders were shaking in silent sobs. "Kurt?" Blaine felt himself begin to panic. "Kurt, you need to answer me."

"Karofsky, he-he- we had a project and… and he, he kissed me. He wouldn't let me go. Blaine, it was horrible. I told him to stop and he didn't, he wouldn't stop." Kurt's sobs cut his speech to ribbons, but Blaine heard enough. He slid over in the seat, putting a hand gently on Kurt's shoulder.

"It's okay Kurt, its okay. I won't let him touch you, not now, not ever. He'll never come near you. I promise. I'll protect you, always." Blaine held Kurt gently, brushing his hair out of his face, and wiping away his tears. "It's going to be okay." Eventually, Kurt calmed down enough to stop crying.

"Thank you." Kurt said, sitting up straight.

"I'm your boyfriend: It's my job." Blaine smiled. "Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah." Kurt combed his hair into place. Blaine slide back into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Are you going to be okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah."

"Do-do you want to tell your dad?"

"No."

"Kurt, this could become a huge problem."

"And if it does, then I'll tell him. Only if it's a problem."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Good."

That night, at about two in the morning, Kurt woke from a terrible nightmare. His shoulder shaking from fear, he grabbed his phone from its place on his bed stand, and called Blaine for the second time that day.

"What- Hello?" Blaine spoke sleepily into his phone.

"Blaine, it's me." Kurt was crying now, almost sobbing into the phone.

"Kurt? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, Blaine, it was horrible."

"What happened?"

"It was like earlier…"

"With Karofsky?"

"Yeah, yes."

"What do mean? How did that happen?"

"I was thinking about it, and, when I fell asleep…"

"Oh, Kurt. I'm coming over there right now."

"No, no. it was just a nightmare. I just needed to hear you."

"I'm coming over first thing tomorrow."

"Okay, Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come over?"

"No, don't its okay. I'll be fine."

"I'll be by tomorrow."

"Okay." Kurt hung up. He lay back down, scrolling through his phone's pictures. He saw all the photos Blaine from when Blaine had 'Borrowed' his phone for a day. All of the pictures of inside Blaine's dorm room. Behind the scenes pictures of the Warblers warming up, making faces, and messing around. Then Kurt came across some pictures that were all of himself. Even a picture that looked like he was telling Blaine to 'stop taking pictures of me already!' Kurt smiled at the photo. He flew through the rest until he found his favorite one: Blaine and himself sitting together. The way it seemed they were sharing a secret, a warm, fond one. Kurt felt tears prick his eyes once again. These tears were happy. Kurt spent all night looking through his pictures.

Blaine had been parked outside the Hummel house since he had gotten the call from Kurt. Around six hours. Blaine might have fallen asleep, he couldn't remember. Around eight he was completely awake and now wasn't sure what time he should go inside. He thought about texting Kurt, but figured he was still asleep. At maybe eight thirty, Kurt texted him

iAre you awake?

Ya

How long?

Six hours

What? That long? Why?

Look out your window/i

Blaine stuck his head out of his car, watching Kurt's window. He saw Kurt peer out of the window. When he saw Blaine his face cracked into a smile and he waved at Blaine. He beckoned him inside. Blaine saw him type a message into his phone. Blaine's phone dinged in his hand. Blaine looked down

iCome inside

Right now?

Yeah

Is everybody awake?

Yes

Okay/i

Blaine got out of his car and made his way up to the front door. He figured he'd better knock before ringing the doorbell. Kurt opened the door before Blaine had knocked twice. Kurt smiled at him, letting him in.

"Thanks for coming." Kurt smiled, pulling at his too big t-shirt, which only fell back into its original place.

"Good morning Blaine." Carol smiled. "Did you have a good week?"

"Yes, I did. The Warblers are working on branching out: other music genres."

"What does next week look like for you?" Carol smiled

"Carol," Kurt smiled at her. "We have next week off. At least McKinley does."

"We do too." Blaine assured him. "Five whole days of sitting around. Yay."

"I'm glad I don't have to go to school next week." Kurt said, reaching for Blaine's hand. Blaine looked over at him concerned.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm still a little shaken up, but I'm better." Kurt's voice was as quiet as Blaine's

"Good, that's great."

"Should we go upstairs?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. They headed up the stairs. When they were away from possibly eavesdropping ears, Blaine asked again

"Are you sure you're okay? You seemed pretty messed up on the phone."

"No, I'm not okay. I'm not crying or scared, but I'm not good."

"Okay, what can I do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, until you figure it out, I'll sit here next to you and hold your hand."

"You are amazing."

"Only the best for you."

That night, Kurt woke again from a horrible dream. The same one. He tried to hold on, to not start crying. He couldn't help it. It wasn't that the dream was so real, it was that the dream would remind him of the terrifying fear of not being let go. It was so horrible. Kurt wanted to call Blaine again, to hear his voice say that everything would be fine, but he didn't want to wake him again. After half an hour in his own mind, where fear had made what seemed to be a permanent home, Kurt grabbed his phone.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine didn't sound sleepy.

"Did I wake you?"

"No. Another dream?"

"Yes."

"I am so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I can't fix this for you."

"You help just by talking to me."

"Okay, what can I talk about?"

"Talk about one of your books." Kurt said. He listened for a long time to Blaine's soft babbling about witches, wizards and broomsticks. At some point, when Blaine appeared to have nothing more to talk about, Kurt cut in. "I think I'm going to fall asleep again." Kurt felt tears coming. "I'm afraid, Blaine. What if I-"

"You can just call me if you have another dream about… that." Kurt loved how Blaine didn't say it, like Kurt hoped he wouldn't. He felt himself drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight."

"Have good dreams."

Kurt woke at nine thirty when hid phone buzzed in his hand. He peered at it. Another text from Blaine.

iAre you awake?

Yes

Did I wake you?

You helped me wake up

Sorry

It's okay. Are you outside?

No, I'm leaving now

You don't have to

I want to

You sure?

Ya. I have to talk to you

Okay, what about?

It's a little complicated, can it wait until I get there?

Sure

See ya

Bye/i

Kurt put down his phone. What did Blaine want to talk about? Kurt shook himself gently. Blaine would tell him when he got there. Kurt decided that he would just have to distract himself. He went downstairs to the kitchen, where Finn was beginning a plate of French toast.

"Finn, distract me." Kurt commanded, sitting down at the table.

"Umm," Finn hadn't even taken a fist bite of his late breakfast. "Can it wait?"

"No." Kurt was getting annoyed. Instead of distracting him, Finn was making him think of Blaine and what had to wait.

"Okay, um, last night, Rachel was talking about planning a huge get together?"

"Good, good, talk about that." Kurt said, trying to concentrate on Finn's words. Finn sat there talking until Blaine finally rang the doorbell. Kurt took Blaine upstairs immediately. Finn looked down at his plate. The French toast was stone cold.

"Perfect." Finn muttered to himself, putting the plate in the fridge.

Kurt sat Blaine down on his bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kurt asked, a little concerned.

"I have an idea, but you won't like it, actually, you will probably like it, it's your dad I'm worried about." Blaine said, looking a little guilty.

"If it's what I'm thinking about…" Kurt didn't finish for a bit. "You have to ask."

"I'm going to get beat up."

"I'll patch you up."

"I still don't want to."

"We can wait a bit."

"I vote that."

"Me too. Do you want to hang out downstairs?"

"Sure. But in a bit." Blaine took Kurt's hand in his. They sat there for a bit, in silent comfort. Eventually, Blaine stood.

"Let's go." He pulled Kurt gently to his feet. They went downstairs. A quick peek in the kitchen revealed that Burt and Carol were up and eating breakfast. Blaine sat down in the living room coach, pulling Kurt into his lap. They heard Finn talking in the other room.

"Who won the game last night?"

"Didn't you watch the game?" Carol teased.

"Yeah, but not all of it." Finn reminded her. The conversation was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"I got it!" Kurt said, going to the door. Blaine followed him. Kurt opened the door, his smile quickly disappearing. When Blaine got to the door, he saw that it was Karofsky. Kurt backed around the door, hiding from Karofsky.

"Kurt?" Karofsky tried to look around the door.

"What do you want?" Blaine couldn't help being a little nasty.

"I have Kurt's book…" Karofsky held out Kurt's Biology textbook. "Why are you here? Spending nights now?" Blaine looked around the door at Kurt. Kurt was covering his mouth, tears streaming from his eyes. Blaine took barley a moment to consider: talk back to Karofsky, or come to Kurt's aid? There was no real question for Blaine. He tugged the book from Karofsky's grip, and closed the door. He took the two steps over to Kurt, who wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Blaine held him close.

"It's okay Kurt, you can cry." Blaine was trying not to cry himself. Why wouldn't the world just leave Kurt alone? Kurt's shoulders began to shake in Blaine's arms. Finn came in, eyes wide. Carol and Burt followed him closely.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Finn came up close behind the pair of boys. Blaine moved to the coach and sat down. He looked Kurt in the eye, asking silently if he should tell them. Kurt shook his head subtly. Blaine knew he still had to explain. He decided that he would tell the truth, just not all of it.

"Um… well, Kurt has been having horrible nightmares, and just now, something reminded him about them." He realized that then would be a good idea to talk about the idea that he'd had. Before he could ask, Burt started questioning him.

"What were the dreams about?"

"I'm not sure, but it scares him." That was closer to a lie. Blaine had an idea of what they were like, but Kurt was defiantly terrified of it. He was still shaking a little in Blaine's arms.

"What reminded him of it?"

"I don't know."

"Why didn't Kurt talk to me?"

"Again, I don't know."

"Is there anything about this that you do know?"

"I know that, for the second time, Kurt called me last night. He had woken from his dream, and called me. All he would say is that it was horrible. He would be crying into the phone. We talked for a long time, but eventually, he calmed down. This is not good, Burt- uh, Mr. Hummel." Blaine took a deep breath, hoping not to get yelled at. "I think I should spend the night this week." When he saw the look on Burt's face, he quickly explained. "It's for Kurt's benefit. I'll be able to comfort him. He needs my help on this."

Burt looked back and forth between Blaine to Kurt. Eventually, he sighed. "If you think it will help Kurt." He considered a moment, but let whatever was on his mind slide.

"We're not going to stress our luck Kurt." Blaine scolded gently.

"Okay, okay, maybe i_ini _my bed is going too far." Kurt admitted.

"Maybe? I think sleeping on the floor in your bedroom is pretty close to the line." Blaine spread a brown sleeping bad on the floor next to Kurt's bed. "Just don't step on me in the morning." He plunked a pillow down at the sleeping bag's head.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kurt chuckled.

"But if you step on me, I might bite you."

"Oh, shut it."

"I'm serious."

"Okay, okay. Do you have some pajamas?"

"Oh, I was thinking that I'd swing back by Dalton before tonight."

"When did you think of that? Four hours ago?"

"Yes." Blaine said quietly. Kurt dug in his closet until he found an old CATS t-shirt and a pair of grey shorts.

"CATS?" Blaine asked, pulling off his jacket.

"What? It's a classic." Kurt said, pushing Blaine into the bathroom to change. Two minutes later, he came out, folding his clothes in a neat and dapper pile at the edge of the room.

"You ready to go to sleep?" he asked, looking around for Kurt.

"No…" Kurt was sitting PJ'd up on his bed. He seemed to have just remembered the horrible dreams. "I'm afraid Blaine. What if I can't ever sleep again because of this?"

"Oh… Kurt" Blaine sat down next to Kurt. "You'll get through this, we'll get through this. I promise." Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own, squeezing it a little.

"Thanks." Kurt said, his voice a little scratchy. Blaine wanted so badly to kiss him, to make his problems go away but figured that it was still too soon. After a few minutes of hand holding, a knock came at the door.

"You boys get to bed." Burt Hummel's voice came from the hall. Kurt finally let Blaine's hand go. Blaine slid into his sleeping bag, watching Kurt as he turned out the light

"Goodnight."

"'Night."

Blaine's eyes opened slowly, like they didn't want to. He sat up, looking around. In the dark he could only see an outline of his boyfriend. Blaine squinted, trying to see clearly. Kurt seemed to have recently woken, and was shaking in his bed.

"Kurt…" Blaine slid onto the bed next to Kurt and pulling him into his lap. "It's okay Kurt. I'm here, nothing can get you." Blaine held Kurt gently yet strongly. After a while, Kurt stopped shaking and sat up, trying to wipe away his tears.

"Blaine?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you kiss me?"

"-" Blaine's jumbled words were stopped abruptly by the meeting of his lips with Kurt's. Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's silky hair, pulling him closer. He could still feel wet tracks were tears had been moments before. At some point, it could have been seconds, maybe hours, but eventually, the amazing kiss had to end. Kurt didn't seem afraid anymore.

"Thanks."

"I actually wanted to kiss you earlier." Why Blaine told his boyfriend this, he wasn't sure.

"And you didn't because you were afraid that I was still fragile?"

"Did you just crawl into my mind and read it?"

"Maybe" Kurt stole another kiss, a short one this time.

"Are you feeling… better?"

"Yeah… maybe another kiss will help."

"Do you tempt me on purpose?"

"Yes."

"I knew it."

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Kurt frowned mockingly at Blaine. Blaine immediate response was yet another kiss.

"Should I go back to bed before you convince me to stay here all night?"

"I will try and achieve that…"

"So I'm going?"

"Wait… let me think on this… okay, you can go." Kurt got off Blaine's lap.

"Will you be okay?"

"Probably"

"Okay, 'night." Blaine slid back into his sleeping bag. Kurt rolled over, feeling content, and fell asleep faster then he did when he wasn't afraid of nightmares.

Kurt woke up fresh and happy. He poked his head over the side of his bed.

"Are you awake?" he asked Blaine.

"Quite chipper this morning, are we?" Blaine asked, peeking through his fingers.

"Yup. I slept well. Thanks." Kurt smiled.

"I assumed as much." Blaine sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you want to go downstairs?" Kurt asked.

"Sure." Blaine replied. The two headed down the stairs. Carol and Burt were already up, but Finn was nowhere to be found.

"Good morning." Carol smiled warmly at them. "Did you two have a good time last night?"

"Carol!" Kurt could feel the skin under his eyes heat up.

"Sorry, sorry." Carol seemed to be enjoying herself. "Did you have any problems last night?"

"No." Kurt said, but quickly corrected himself. "Nothing we couldn't handle."

"Are you planning on repeating this… arrangement?" Carol choose her words carefully.

"Yes." Kurt was confident in his answer.

That night seemed to come too quickly. Kurt laid face up in bed and stared at the ceiling. Blaine sat next to him.

"You okay?"

"Mhmm"

"You need anything?"

"Peace of mind"

"Oh. This won't help with that, but here." Blaine said, sneaking a long sweet kiss.

"It helped." Kurt smiled.

"Do you think you'll have another nightmare tonight?"

"You help."

"Glad to hear it."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine kissed Kurt again. Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend, hugging him close.

"I'm ready to sleep now." He smiled.

"That's great, but Kurt, I can't sleep in your bed with you." Blaine reminded him.

"Why?"

"Because your dad will probably kill me."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"But I love you."

"I know, but Kurt, I'll be right next to you on the floor."

"That's too far." Kurt pouted.

"Fine, but if get in trouble, you better help me out"

"Deal"

Kurt woke up again in the middle of the night. He was afraid only for a moment, but then he felt the warmth and presence of Blaine calming him. Kurt squeezed Blaine softly, waking him up.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Are you okay?"

"I am now"

"You are so clichéd."

"But you wouldn't love me if I was different then that right?"

"Silly, silly. I love you no matter how clichéd you are."

"Even though I'm ugly?"

"You must be kidding. Kurt, you are the most beautiful person in the whole world."

"You really think so?"

"Why would I say so if I didn't think so?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend?"

"I really think so. You are beautiful." Blaine said, stealing a quick kiss. He watched Kurt blink a tear from his eye.

"Aww, I made you cry. I'm sorry." Blaine said, wiping away the single tear.

"You make me feel so perfect."

"You are perfect."

"Blaine."

"Mhmm?"

"I think I'm over these nightmares."

"Really? Kurt that's so amazing."

"Blaine Anderson, Are you crying?"

"No."

"It's okay. You don't have to be strong all the time." Kurt hugged Blaine tight. Blaine didn't reply. He just kissed Kurt.


End file.
